


Oral Fixation

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Steve/Danny, R) <i>Steve's not worried about Danny finding out Steve wants him. Steve's got that covered with an arsenal full of quips and ways to distract Danny from Steve's whatever this was. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

  
So Steve realizes he's got a thing for Danny when every time Danny darts out his tongue, which is a lot, his dick twitches in his pants. It's not even a subtle thing, not slow and gradual, just boom. Steve's dick is interested, yes sir, affirmative.

Danny's pissed, and that tongue darts out to lick at his lips; Steve's dick goes, “Hi there. What's up?”

Danny's concentrating on something, and that tongue darts out and worries the corner of his mouth while Danny's eyebrows scrunch together; Steve's dick goes, “And how are you today? It's great to see you.”

Steve says something offhanded without even thinking about it, and Danny's tongue licks the rim of his beer bottle as he laughs and laughs; Steve's dick goes, “God, I bet you'd feel amazing on me.”

Steve covers it by being even more obnoxious and stupid and reckless than he normally is, which isn't hard because he's kind of been toning it down for Danny's sake. He picks at him and he pokes at him and he elbows him in the ribs harder than necessary. It winds up backfiring, of course, because it just pisses Danny off more and more, winds him up further and further.

Steve ruffles Danny's feathers and Danny clenches his teeth around his tongue in a way that must be painful; Steve's dick goes, “Mm, yeah, I like it a little rough.”

He doesn't do anything about it though because Danny's straight and Steve mostly is too and Steve's about 90% sure that even if Danny gave in, first he'd freak out. He'd freak out and maybe do something sexy with that tongue eventually, but also he'd maybe first do something supremely unsexy like haul back and punch Steve in the mouth.

Because, Steve likes it a little rough, but not _that_ kind of rough.

Steve likes it the kind of rough that has Danny slamming him up against the wall and shoving his tongue down his throat. The kind of rough where Danny is wild and unhinged, frustrated and impatient. The kind of rough where Steve can grab Danny's head between his hands and hold him still and say, in a low growl that makes Danny's pupils dilate, “Slow. Down.”

So maybe Steve's mind drifts a little bit when they're on a stake out, maybe he indulges in a few fantasies behind closed eyes while Danny mutters on and on about protocol and due process. Steve likes the slow burn of it, he likes letting himself drift. He likes the fact that Danny's right next to him as he gets hard and wouldn't have the first fucking clue that was Danny Steve was hard for if he ever _did_ notice.

Then Danny starts letting Steve in a little bit, telling him about his daughter, and the way his mouth curves up in a smile like Danny's not even aware of it when he's talking about Grace makes Steve feel like maybe there's more than just idle fantasy indulging going on. Because the way Danny is around his daughter, all soft and quiet and grinning, makes Steve ache to reach out and card his fingers through Danny's hair and... nothing.

It makes him want to do nothing else but touch his hair and maybe run a thumb down Danny's jawline.

And then Danny's having a screaming match over the phone with Rachel about her trying to take his custody away and when he hangs up he slams his hands agains the wheel and his tongue pokes out to worry the edge of his mouth and looks for two seconds that he might actually cry; Steve's dick doesn't twitch, but his heart does, and it goes, “Oh, crap, Stevo, are you in over your head.”

Steve wants to say, “Fuck her, she can't take your kid away.” He wants to say, “We're the law, Danno, we won't let her do this.” He wants to say, “Hey, it's okay,” and reach over and feel the softness of Danny's hair. Make that crumpled line of his mouth disappear and say, “We'll fix it, I promise.”

He doesn't do any of that but he does talk to the Governor, and afterwards he feels like he's just given everything away. Because, Steve's not worried about Danny finding out Steve wants him. Steve's got that covered with an arsenal full of quips and ways to distract Danny from Steve's whatever this was. Admitting to anything more than that, though, admitting to what this is slowly but surely becoming for Steve, makes Steve's skin itch.

Of course, Danny's fucking clueless to what it says. Danny just shakes Steve's hand and says thanks, buys him a beer later and looks at Steve like he is absolutely the best guy in the world. His eyes say, 'No, seriously, no kidding? You're my hero right now.'

When Danny laughs at something that Steve hadn't even intended to be funny and his leg brushes softly against Steve's, Steve feels panic rise in his throat because it's all too much with the way Danny's looking at him and the way Steve's hands feel shaky and itchy, and he starts a bar fight to cover it up.

“Are you insane, I don't even know why I'm asking you that, of course you're insane, you just started a fucking _bar fight_ for _no god damned reason_ , other than, probably, just because you _can_ ,” Danny's yelling, fingers gripping the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to be white and Steve faces the road, squinting his eyes and grinning and not even listening to the rant.

Every once in a while he interjects just to get Danny riled up again and cuts his eyes over to see that tongue pressed to the corner of his mouth; Steve's dick goes, “Situation normal, crisis averted.”

So Steve's back to feeling un-itchy and turned on and perfectly normal by the time they pull up to his Dad's house and is completely shocked when “completely infuriating, drive me fucking nuts, I can't _stand_ you” translates into Danny's mouth on his and Danny's tongue against his lips and his fingers gripping Steve's shirt as he pulls him forward.

Steve's kissing back and lifting his hand up to grasp the back of Danny's neck before his brain kicks in and he rips his head away. “Danny, what--”

“You're insane and you make _me_ insane, and I want you so bad it makes my teeth vibrate,” Danny says, tongue flicking out to wipe away Steve's spit, and that's all it takes.

“Okay,” Steve says, and gets out of the car. When Danny doesn't follow he leans back in the door and quirks an eyebrow at him, lets out a slow smile, and says, “This is the part where you follow me inside, Danno.”

Steve turns then and goes inside the house without looking over his shoulder to see if Danny is following, because he knows he is. He leaves the door wide open and goes into the kitchen to grab two beers, and when he closes the refrigerator door Danny is standing there in the kitchen looking uncomfortable and frustrated and still pissed off.

Steve leaves the beers on the counter, takes Danny's head between his hands, backs him up into the wall, and kisses him. Pries Danny's mouth open with his tongue and tilts his head just so, and kisses him until Danny's sinking against the wall and Steve's dizzy from not breathing.

“You keep making me do things I don't do,” Danny whispers against Steve's cheek as Steve reaches down and unzips Danny's pants.

“You want me to stop?” Steve asks, but Danny's reaching down to unzip Steve's as well so Steve doesn't really worry about it.

“Don't you dare,” Danny growls and then bites Steve's collarbone and wraps his hand around Steve's dick and starts jerking him, inexpertly but so, so good.

Steve threads his hand through Danny's hair and tongues his way up his neck to his ear, nibbling as he starts jerking Danny at the same pace, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [livejournal](http://lovethesnark.livejournal.com/15836.html), you can comment here or there


End file.
